Entre adultes consentants
by Azkadellia Elbereth
Summary: Sarah et Nick vivent une relation hors du commun jusqu'au jour où une petite nouvelle arrive au labo...


Entre adultes consentants.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, j'écris des fics, juste pour le plaisir !

Chapitre 1

L'homme se tourna dans son sommeil et enlaça le corps féminin qui se trouvait à ses cotés, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne se réveille. Ce simple geste réalisé inconsciemment signifiait bien plus qu'ils ne pouvaient l'imaginer. Aucun des deux n'avait été assez surpris pour que cette action trouble leur repos, comme si cela était normal et naturel. Mais il n'y avait rien de normal ou de naturel dans leur relation. Ils furent tirés de leur sommeil par le carillon de la sonnette.

Sarah se dégagea de l'étreinte de Nick, attrapa sa robe de chambre et alla ouvrir à son visiteur trop matinal. C'était son voisin :

« Melle Sidle, il faut que vous fassiez quelque chose ! Votre chien a encore aboyé toute la nuit ! »

La jeune femme soupira, détestait royalement ce voisin qui avait emménager deux mois plus tôt et qui venait la déranger une à deux fois par semaine pour ce plaindre d'un chien…Qu'elle n'avait pas !

« Monsieur Waste, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je vous répète que je n'ai pas de chien ? »

Le voisin haussa les épaules et retourna chez lui.

Nick qui avait suivit Sarah et observé la scène en retrait était pris d'un fou rire qui ne fit que s'amplifier quand son amante ferma la porte d'un geste rageur.

« Vas-y moque toi de moi, je te dirais rien…

-Bien sur que tu me diras rien, tu m'aimes trop.

-Dans tes rêves playboy ! répliqua-t-elle.

-J'ai pas ce genre de rêves… »

Elle allait répondre mais elle en fut empêchée par une sonnerie de téléphone qui venait de la chambre. Nick couru pour aller répondre. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, habillé décemment.

« Il faut que je parte…commença-t-il.

-Je ne te retient pas, le coupa-t-elle avant qu'il ne lui donne une explication. »

Il passa devant elle et voulu l'embrasser mais il se dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il s'en alla et durant le trajet jusqu'à chez lui, il se maudit pour ce qu'il avait dit : « J'ai pas ce genre de rêves… ». Mais comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide au point de lui sortir un truc pareil ! C'était même totalement le contraire, depuis quelques temps, il avait exactement ce genre de rêves. Mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, ce n'était pas prévu… Comme s'il était possible de prévoir une telle chose ! L'amour ne se prévoit pas, il nous tombe dessus par hasard et tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est remercier le ciel de connaître ce bonheur. Mais ce n'était pas son cas. Il aimait Sarah mais ne pouvait le lui dire simplement parce qu'ils s'étaient promis mutuellement de ne pas tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Pendant ce temps, les pensées de Sarah suivaient plus ou moins le même chemin. Les paroles de Nick l'avaient blessée plus qu'elle n'aurait pu le supposer. Mais elle était responsable de ce qui lui arrivait. Elle savait ce qui l'attendait en s'engageant dans une relation purement sexuelle. Cependant, comment échapper aux conversations sur l'oreiller ? Ces conversations où l'on en apprend tellement sur l'autre…Où on apprend à l'aimer. La jeune femme aurait voulu mettre un terme à cette relation mais elle n'en trouvait pas le courage. Au moins avait-elle sont corps à défaut d'avoir son cœur. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, retourner ce coucher et dormir pour oublier jusqu'à ce quelle doivent aller travailler. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, pour une fois elle écouta son envie plutôt que de jouer les valeureux petits soldats. Elle était seule, elle n'avait personne à impressionner. Il est inutile de porter un masque dans la solitude. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et se laissa aller au pays de rêves.

La nuit descendait sur Las Vegas lorsque Sarah se gara sur le parking de son lieu de travail. Comme elle n'avait aucune enquête en cours, elle se rendit en salle de repos. Elle y trouva Nick et Grissom en train de parler avec une blonde qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Quand son supérieur remarqua sa présence, il se chargea de faire les présentations :

« Sarah, je vous présente Crystal Cooper, elle vient de finir ses classes et va intégrer l'équipe de nuit. Crystal, voici Sarah Sidle, vous serez sans doute amenée à travailler ensemble. »

Les deux femmes se serrèrent la main se jaugeant mutuellement. Catherine arriva sur cet entre fait :

« On vient de recevoir un appel, le corps d'une femme a été retrouvée dans un bâtiment désaffecté, leur apprit-elle.

-Nick, Sarah, Crystal, je vous confie cette affaire, dit Grissom. Sarah, Nick, je compte sur vous pour aider Crystal au cas où… »

Catherine leur donna l'adresse de la scène du crime et les trois jeunes gens s'en allèrent.

« C'est moi qui conduit, déclara Nick. »

Il s'installa derrière le volant, Sarah prit place à ses cotés et la nouvelle pris place à l'arrière. Sur le trajet, Crystal n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions et Nick y répondait gentiment. Sarah resta silencieuse, regardant le paysage défilant par la fenêtre, perdue dans ses pensées.

'Cooper..Cooper…Crystal Cooper…La fille de l'ex-sénateur…Voilà comment Mademoiselle à eu un poste aussi rapidement…Qu'est-ce qu'elle me soule…Nick, par ici, Nick par là….'

Remarquant son silence la blonde lui demanda :

« Quelque chose ne va pas Melle Sidle ? »

'Pourquoi Nick a droit à son prénom et moi à une appellation de vieille fille ?'

« Ne vous occupez pas de moi, Melle Cooper, répondit-elle avec froideur. »

Nick fut surpris par le ton qu'elle avait employé mais ne fit aucune remarque. Sarah n'avait pas l'air d'être au meilleur de sa forme et il savait qu'elle ne l'admettrait jamais donc, ne voyait pas l'intérêt de rajouter une couche de tension. D'autant plus qu'ils arrivaient à destination. L'ambiance était tendue entre les deux femmes. Crystal semblait très intéressée par Nick et ne se gênait pas pour lui faire un rentre dedans assez poussé et ce dernier ne faisait rien pour la repousser. Une fois qu'ils eurent fait tous les prélèvements nécessaires, ils reprirent le chemin du labo.

Pendant toute la nuit, Sarah eut droit à du « Melle Sidle » de la part de Crystal. Elle faillit faire un meurtre quand elle entendit la nouvelle dire :

« Au revoir Catherine. »

'Même Catherine ?..., pensa-t-elle, je vais pas me laisser marcher sur le pieds par une petite fille à papa ! '

Sarah délaissa ses analyses, rattrapa la jeune femme et lui demanda franchement :

« Vous avez un problème avec moi ?

-Oui, en effet…Voyez vous, même si je le connais à peine, je veux Nick ! Et je n'aime pas du tout la façon dont il vous regarde…Mais la concurrence ne me fait pas peur. »

Sarah ne trouva rien à répondre. La nouvelle lui tourna le dos et alla rejoindre un homme qui semblait l'attendre et ils partirent ensemble. Sarah n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Nick, même si elle ne le vit que de dos. Elle resta plantée au milieu du couloir avec une folle envie de pleurer.

Sarah resta planté au milieu du couloir avec une folle envie de pleurer. Elle sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

"Est-ce que ça va?

-Warrick, vous avez quoi tous à me poser cette question.

-Pour tous, je sais pas, mais pour moi, c'est sans doute du au fait de te trouver en larmes au milieu du couloir..."

Elle porta une main à son visage et essuya ses larmes, elle ne pensait pas avoir céder à son envie.

"Tout va bien, je suis pas dans mon assiette, c'est tout. Je vais rentrer chez moi et ..."

Et elle se remit à pleurer. Warrick la pris dans ses bras et elle posa sa tête contre son épaule, ne cherchant plus à retenir ses larmes.

"Tu veux toujours pas me dire ce qui se passe?"

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et haussa les épaules.

"Juste une histoire banale...Un pauvre fille qui tombe amoureuse d'un homme qui ne l'aime pas..."

Il passa une main sur la joue de sa collègue.

"Alors il ne mérite pas que tu pleures pour lui...Allez, viens, je vais te ramener chez toi."

Elle accepta et durant tout le trajet, Warrick lui fit un laïus sur le fait quelle ne devait pas s'attacher à un type qui était assez stupide pour ne pas s'apercevoir qu'elle tenait à lui. Elle finit par lâcher un "Tu as sans doute raison" qui n' rien de convainquant mais il sembla s'en contenter. Il la déposa devant chez elle est attendit qu'elle soit rentrée pour repartir.

Seule chez elle, elle fut saisit d'une grande lassitude, rajouté à cela qu'aujourd'hui, Nick ne viendrait pas la rejoindre...Ni aujourd'hui, ni aucun autre jour. Quand la sonnette se fit entendre, elle se prit à espérer mais ce n'était que son voisin qui venait plaindre de son chien fantôme. Elle lui ferma la porte au nez sans même écouter ses jérémiades. Elle réussit à dormir cinq heures puis elle retourna au labo pour ne pas rester chez elle à tourner en rond. Elle sortit, avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'avait pas sa voiture, ce qui l'obligea à prendre un taxi.

Elle arriva en même temps que Nick.

"Tu as eu un problème avec ta voiture?

-Non, Warrick m'a ramené, ma voiture est restée ici."

Elle fit un signe de tête en direction de sa voiture qui était toujours à la même place depuis la veille. Elle paya sa course et ne remarqua pas l'air mi-jaloux mi-peiné de Nick. Il avait repris contenance quand elle se retourna face à lui. Ils rentrèrent ensemble, parlant de la pluie et du beau temps, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé entre eux. Ils se rendirent à la morgue pour en savoir plus sur les circonstances de la mort de la jeune femme qu'ils avaient trouvée. Il leur apprit qu'il avait extrait un morceau de tissus de la gorge de la victime. Il le tendit à Sarah dans un plastique. Elle le regarda sous toutes les coutures et fronça les sourcils.

« On dirait un col de prêtre…

-C'est aussi ce à quoi je pensais , approuva le légiste.

-Je vais aller voir si Greg peut nous aider, Nick tu restes ici ? »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et elle s'en alla.

Greg n'était pas encore présent, mais Sarah trouva un dossier sur la victime avec un petit mot scotché dessus : « ça vaut pas un dîné ? »

Sarah sourit. Pourquoi elle n'était jamais attirée par les hommes qui l'étaient par elle. Elle devait aimer souffrir.

Elle s'installa et parcouru le dossier. La victime était de âgée de 25 ans, déjà connue des services de police pour avoir été accusée de racolage, mais relâchée fautes de preuves.

Une heure plus tard, Nick vint la rejoindre et lui fit un résumé :

« Elle a été étranglée à mains nues. C'est tout ce que David a trouvé, pas de rapports sexuels dans les 24 heures précédant la mort, ni traces qui laisse penser qu'elle se soit débattue. Et de ton coté ?

-Notre victime est peut être une prostituée, j'ai laissé le bout de tissus dans le labo, j'attends les résultats…

-Les résultats sont là ! »

Greg venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

« J'ai analysé le tissus, sa forme et tu avais raison, c'est bien un col de prête.

-Comment un col de prêtre peut se retrouver dans la gorge d'une potentielle un col de prête peut se retrouver dans une gorge tout court ? demanda Sarah, plus par réflexion à voix haute qu'en attente d'une réponse.

-Je suis sûre que l'on trouvera Melle Sidle. Bonjour Nick. »

Crystal Cooper venait de faire une entrée aussi délicate qu'un ouragan. Sarah l'ignora et se concentra sur son travail. Elle n'allait pas laisser cette jeune première l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle avait à faire.

« Il n'y a pas d'empreinte sur le col de prêtre, j'ai fait des recherches dans le cas où nos déductions seraient exactes, il y'a 120 prête seulement sur Vegas…

-Mais il doit être super musclé pour l'avoir étranglée à mains nues, la coupa Crystal qui parcourait le compte rendu de l'autopsie »

Sarah respira un grand coup pour ne pas lui faire remarquer qu'il n'était nécessaire d'avoir fait de grandes études pour en arriver à une telle conclusion. Elle continua comme si de rien était :

« Seulement 8 ont un casier judiciaire. Il faudrait les convoquer pour les interroger.

-Oui, approuva Nick, mais on n'aura pas de résultat avant demain matin donc…Autant rentrer chez nous et demander une convocation pour demain matin ?

-ça me va très bien, intervint Crystal…Tu me raccompagne chez moi Nick ?

-Je vais m'occuper des convocations, dit Sarah. »

Elle quitta rapidement la pièce…

Le lendemain, Sarah et Nick se retrouvèrent de bon matin pour procéder aux interrogatoires, il n'y avait aucune trace de Crystal.

« Nick, on se partage le travail pour aller plus vite ?

- On n'attend pas Cristal ? »

Sarah soupira.

« On va pas attendre que Mademoiselle Cooper se décide à faire acte de présence, si elle voulait participer aux interrogatoires, elle n'avait qu'à être à l'heure.

-Très bien, je prends les quatre premiers et toi les quatre derniers.

-Parfait !

-Et moi, les interrompit Crystal qui venait d'arriver.

-Vous, s'énerva Sarah, vous venez avec moi, vous vous taisez et vous observez si ce n'est pas au dessus de vos forces. »

Le ton employé ne laissait aucune place pour les répliques..

Les interrogatoires furent rapidement menés. Six d'entre eux avait un alibi solide pour l'heure du crime, le septième ne prononça pas une seule parole et le huitième ne se présenta même pas. Le « muet » fut mis en cellule et un avis de recherche fut lancé contre celui qui n'était pas venu.

Tard dans la soirée, Un homme se présenta et demanda à perler à un responsable. Grissom le reçut :

« Que puis-je faire pour vous monsieur…

-Monsieur Nocils, mais ça n'a pas d'importance, un ami à moi et venu chez vous et il n'est jamais revenu…

-Pourquoi est-il venu ?

-On l'a convoqué, c'est un prêtre…et.

-Un des prêtres a été mis en garde à vue, mais je ne m'occupe pas de cette affaire, venez avec moi. »

Les deux hommes quittèrent le bureau à la recherche de quelqu'un pouvant les renseigner. Ils croisèrent Crystal, Grissom l'apostropha :

« Crystal, vous tombez bien, pourriez-vous vous occuper de ce monsieur, il cherche un des prêtres qui est venu ce matin. »

Il partit sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle grogna en signe de mécontentement.

« Suivez moi, je vais vous montrer les photos de ceux qui sont venus, vous me direz si vous reconnaissez l'un d'entre eux… »

Elle lui montra les photos des sept prêtres prises le matin même. Nocils désigna le prêtre qui avait était mis en cellule comme étant son ami.

« Et bien vous avez tirez le mauvais numéro, il est en cellule, vous pouvez disposer.

-Pourquoi ? interrogea-t-il.3

Crystal commençait à en avoir marre de s'occuper de cet homme, selon elle, elle avait beaucoup mieux à faire. De mauvaise grâce, elle consentit tout de même à répondre à sa question.

« Il refusait de répondre aux questions de l'interrogatoire… »

L'homme la regarda fixement avant de se mettre à rire. Il riait tellement qu'il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter et la nouvelle était en train de perdre patience. Sarah observait la scène depuis un moment mais elle ne s'était pas décidée à intervenir, voulant voir comment Crystal se tirerait de cette affaire. Quand elle vit que sa collègue était totalement désemparée, elle choisit de reprendre la situation en main.

« Bonjour monsieur, je suis Sarah Sidle, vous savez, j'aimerais beaucoup que vous me fassiez partager votre hilarité.

-Vous n'avez aucune chance que l'homme qui vous avez mis en cellule réponde à vos questions…

-Et pour qu'elle raison, je vous pris ? Sarah était le plus diplomate possible.

-Quand il est devenu prêtre, il a fait vœux de silence. C'est sa manière à lui de se repentir…Il ne parlera pas, même si cela doit le conduire en prison. »

Sarah hocha la tête et lui sourit.

« Je vois…Avez-vous une idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait avant hier vers 18 heures ?

-Bien sur…Avec moi. Il ne parle peut être pas, mais il sait écouter…Vous allez le libérer ?

-Evidemment, on va juste vous demander de faire une déposition pour le disculper…Je me charge personnellement de veiller à ce qu'il sorte le plus rapidement, vous avez ma parole. »

Il prit la main de Sarah dans les siennes.

« Merci pour tout, que Dieux vous garde. »

Il s'en alla faire en sorte que son ami retrouve sa liberté. Elle le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision puis elle se retourna vers Crystal.

« Pour la psychologie humaine faudra reprendre des cours… »

Elles s'affrontèrent du regard, prêtes à en venir aux mains si nécessaire. Heureusement, cette dispute fut tuée dans l'œuf grâce à l'arrivée de Nick :

« J'ai trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait nous faire avancer…Celui de nos suspect qui n'est pas venu n'est plus prêtre depuis quelque temps et il n'a pas donné signe de vie depuis lors…Mais j'ai réussit à trouver une adresse.

-Enfin une bonne nouvelle, dit Sarah, il nous faut un mandat…Tu veux que je m'en charge, t'as l'air crevé. »

Il hocha la tête avec un sourire de reconnaissance, elle quitta alors la pièce le laissant seul avec la Crystal. La nouvelle en profita pour lui proposer un dîner et il accepta.

« Ça te dérange si on fait ça chez moi, ça serait plus sympa. »

Sans même lui laissait le temps de répondre elle l'embrassa.

Une heure plus tard, Sarah revint avec le mandat et les trouva en salle de repos en train de s'embrasser. Elle se racla la gorge pour attirer leur attention. Ils se séparent rapidement, Crystal un sourire sur le visage alors que Nick avait l'air plutôt embarrassé.

Les trois jeunes gens se rendirent à l'adresse trouvée par Nick. Sur place, le suspect leur ouvrit et se laissa interpeller sans opposer aucune résistance. Il fut conduit au poste où les trois collègues menèrent l'interrogatoire ensemble. L'ancien prêtre répondit docilement à toutes les questions qui lui étaient posées. Il avoua le meurtre et précisa que la jeune victime était sa cinquième. Il leur indique ensuite l'endroit où se trouvaient les corps. Il n'avait tué que des prostituées et il prétendait que c'était pour nettoyer l'humanité de sa vermine, son seul regret été de n'avoir pas pu mener son projet à termes. A la fin, Sarah sortit rapidement, bouleversée par ce qu'il leur avait dit. Elle le fixa un instant à travers la vitre sans teint puis détourna les yeux.

« C'est un malade…Et s'il plaide la folie, il a une chance de s'en sortir pas trop mal, c'est injuste. »

Elle salua ses deux collègues et s'en alla. Elle rentra rapidement chez elle et se fit couler un bain bien chaud. Elle s'y plongea dedans et tenta d'oublier tout ce qui pouvait l'atteindre. Elle avait allumé des bougies dans toute la pièce, créant un effet intime et dans cette pénombre, elle finit par s'endormir.

Pendant ce temps, Crystal avait entraîné Nick chez elle et elle lui fit clairement comprendre que ce soir, elle ne se contenterait pas d'un simple baiser. Ils étaient sur le point de passer au stade supérieur quand Nick se rendit compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire…Il était en train de ce servir de Crystal dans l'espoir d'oublier Sarah. D'oublier cette relation sans sentiments dans laquelle il s'était engagé…Cette relation qui avait été la seule de sa vie qu'il avait eue envie de rendre plus sérieuse que les autres, mais le courage lui avait manqué. Il aimait Sarah et il lui faudrait plus qu'une jolie blonde très entreprenante pour qu'il l'oublie.

« Ça marchera pas, je l'aime, dit-il en la repoussant.

-Qui ?

-Au revoir Crystal. »

Il s'en alla sans donner d'autres explications.

Le lendemain, la morosité était maîtresse du labo. La nuit passa beaucoup trop lentement aux yeux de Sarah qui était dans un état second. Voyant cela, Grissom lui ordonna de rentrer chez elle. Elle obéit sans même que l'idée de contester lui traverse l'esprit. Elle fit un détour par les vestiaires afin d'y récupérer sa veste et Nick l'y rejoignit.

« Je peux te parler ? demanda-t-il en essayant d'être aussi sûr de lui que possible. »

Il avait pris la décision de lui avouer ses sentiments, son « aventure » avec Crystal lui avait ouvert les yeux, c'est Sarah qu'il voulait et aucune autre.

« Non, répondit-elle. Je suis fatiguée et la seule envie que j'ai, c'est de rentrer chez moi. »

Elle referma son casier et amorça un mouvement vers la porte mais elle se retourna avant de sortir.

« Si c'est de Crystal dont tu veux me parler, je m'en moque…C'est bien ce qu'on avait prévu ?...On couche ensemble et si l'un de nous s'engage dans une relation digne de ce nom, on arrête…Pas de sentiments, pas d'implication de quelque nature que se soit…. »

Elle quitta la pièce rapidement, voulant plus que tout éviter d'entendre sa réponse. Une fois seule dans sa voiture, elle se laissa aller aux larmes. Elle ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'elle avait dit à Nick, c'était peut être sa dernière chance de lui avouait ce qu'elle ressentait réellement mais elle avait préféré lui mentir et se montrer désagréable. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du tomber amoureuse mais certaines choses ne se contrôlent pas. Elle entendit la porte coté passager s'ouvrit, quelqu'un monta dans sa voiture et referma la portière. Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui, même un tueur ou un violeur, mais elle n'en avait cure, elle était trop triste pour avoir peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver.

« C'est Nick ? demanda son visiteur surprise.

-Warrick, sort de ma voiture…

-Pas tant que je n'aurais pas eu ma réponse…Est-ce que c'est Nick l'homme dont tu m'as parlé ?

-Je t'ai demandé de sortir de ma voiture !

-Ok, je vois… Tu sais, tu es trop malheureuse pour voir certaines choses, mais je veux bien être pendu si j'apprends que Crystal et Nick sont allés plus loin qu'un simple flirt… En tout cas, aucun des deux n'a adressé la parole à l'autre… »

Il quitta le véhicule. Elle démarra et rentra chez elle, roulant beaucoup trop vite, elle faillit même écraser son voisin qui l'attendait.

'Oh, non, pas se soir…Il aurait pas pu attendre demain ?'

Elle avait à peine mis un pied à terre qu'il lui sauta dessus :

« Melle Sidle, c'est la dernière fois que je vous le dis ! Soit voit faites taire votre chien, soit j'appelle la police ! Je ferais tout pour qu'il soit piqué ! Je connais des gens dans la police ! »

Sarah commençait à en avoir marre, elle était fatiguée et pas loin de la déprime, son voisin était la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Elle chercha quelque chose dans ses poches et quand elle l'eut trouvé, elle la mit sous le nez de son voisin. C'était sa carte de police.

« Et moi, je suis de la police ! Alors vous allez vous mettre dans la tête que je n'ai pas de chien si vous ne voulez pas que je porte plainte pour harcèlement ! »

Le voisin lui jeta un regard noir avant de rentrer chez lui en grommelant dans sa barbe. Elle s'était énervée mais ça lui avait fait un bien fou, elle aurait même voulu qu'il lui réponde, comme ça en plus de s'en prendre pour lui, il aurait aussi prit pour Cristal.

Une fois dans sa maison, cet univers familier, elle se sentit mieux. Elle jeta sa veste sur le canapé et ouvrit un placard où se trouvaient des bouteilles d'alcool fort qu'elle ne sortait que pour les grandes occasion et jamais quand elle était seule. Elle resta devant pendant quelques secondes puis le referma. A quoi bon un soulagement de quelques heures ? Cela ne changerait rien, ça serait peut être même pire lorsqu'elle redeviendrait lucide. Elle partit à la rechercher d'un film aussi triste que son humeur dans sa DVDthéque. Elle porta son dévolu sur « Autant en emporte le vent ». Elle enfila un très vieux pyjama, alluma sa télé, mis le DVD dans le lecteur et s'enroula dans une couverture sur son canapé. Elle s'endormi à la moitié du film et fut réveillée peu avant la fin par des coups frappés contre sa porte. Elle s'étira et reportant son attention sur le film, ignorant son visiteur. Mais c'était une visiteur aussi têtu qu'elle, le carillon de la sonnette vint se mêler aux coups. Elle se leva et alla ouvrir la porte…Pour la refermer aussitôt en voyant Nick. Il tenta de l'en empêcher mais elle fut plus rapide que lui. Il aurait pu entrer de force sans problème mais ce n'était pas ça qu'il voulait. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était lui parler, et ça, il pouvait le faire, il savait qu'elle était derrière la porte, il la connaissait par cœur, elle l'entendrait :

« Sarah, je sais qu'on avait posé des règles, tu me les as même rappeler ce soir…Pas de sentiments…J'ai pas respecter cette règle là… »

Il s'arrêta pour prendre courage, c'était le moment.

« Je t'aime Sarah. Je te jure que j'ai tout fait pour que ça n'arrive pas mais c'est plus fort que moi. On ne peut pas lutter contre ses sentiments…J'ai même laissé Crystal tenter de me séduite mais rien n'y a fait. Il n'y a que toi qui comptes. »

Il fixa la porte espérant qu'elle lui ouvre, mais rien ne se passa. Il ne lui semblait pas l'avoir entendu fermer le verrou, il appuya sur la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Sarah nul part. Du bruit provenait du salon mais ce n'était que la télé. Il hésita un moment puis se dirigea vers la chambre de la jeune femme. Il l'y trouva en train de vider le contenu de son armoire sur son lit. Elle prenait un vêtement, l'examiner puis le jeter en arrière sans regarder où il atterrissait. Nick n'était pas sûr de tout comprendre.

« Je te dérange ? »

Elle se retourna rapidement essayant tant bien que mal de cacher sa tenue.

"Euh...Non, pas du tout...Tu veux bien sortir le temps que je m'habille...?

-Tu es déjà habillée..."

Elle lui lança un regard meurtrier puis montra sa tenue avec un soupir de résignation. Il la fixa quelque temps avant de dire :

"Joli pyjama...

-Très drôle...Je pensais pas avoir de la visite..."

Il lui sourit et s'approcha d'elle.

"De toutes façons, c'était pas ton pyjama que j'étais venu voir..."

Il s'approcha encore et retira une mèche qui zébrait le visage de Sarah avant de l'embrasser. Elle passa ses mains dernière le cou de l'homme pendant qu'il la serait à la taille pour la rapprocher encore de lui.

"On dirait que je en suis pas la seul à ne pas avoir respecter les règles..."

Pour seule réponse il n'eut droit qu'à un autre baiser. Ils se dirigèrent vers le lit sans pour autant se séparer quand il la repoussa en disant :

"Mince, le chien..."

Sarah cru qu'elle allait devenir folle.

"Nick, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi...J'ai pas de chien..."

Il lui sourit, lui prit la main et la força à le suivre. Il la conduisit devant la porte la porte de la maison. Sur les marches du perron était posé recouvert d'une étole de tissus avec un noeud accroché à la anse.

"C'est pour toi, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille."

Elle prit le panier, le rentra à l'intérieur et le posa sur la table de son salon. Elle souleva le tissus et un adorable bébé cocker vint lui lécher les mains.

"Maintenant, tu as un chien..."

Elle prit le chien dans ses bras et le caressa.

"Je crois plutôt que j'ai une chienne, le détrompa-t-elle après une petite vérification."

Elle la déposa au sol et la petite chienne qui venait d'hériter du nom de Pepsie visita sa nouvelle maison en reniflant un peu partout. Les deux humains la laissèrent faire et reprirent le chemin de la chambre.

L'homme se tourna dans son sommeil et enlaça le corps féminin qui se trouvait à ses cotés, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne se réveille. Mais pourquoi auraient-ils du se réveiller? Les couples qui s'aiment le font tous...

Fin!


End file.
